God's Child or Satan's Sin
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: Natalie McCaull just wants to live a normal life. But when her brother Scott comes home with what looks like a wolf bite, will it be harder to hide the truth, or harder to hide the beast within? DerekXOC
1. Chapter 1: Just a Myth

Author's** notes- first time writing a Teen Wolf fanfic. Tell me how ya like it :)**

**Chapter One**

**Just a Myth**

My ears pricked as I heard the front door open. The stumbling footsteps of my brother Scott followed soon afterwards. Opening my eyes I sat up from my sleeping position on the couch and peeked my head over. Scott was fumbling through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, all the while cursing and breathing heavily.

"Rough night?" I whispered to him, loud enough that he could hear me but quiet enough that I wouldn't wake our mother. Though I was surprised that Scott's clumsy movements hadn't caused her to come running downstairs.

My brother jumped at the sound of my voice causing him to drop the bottle of ibprophen and bandages onto the floor. "Jesus Christ Natalie! What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied getting up from the couch. "You're _so lucky _that Mom was exhausted from work when I had to cover for your ass." That's when I noticed that Scott was gripping his side as he came into the living room. He was soaking wet from the torrential downpour that had started outside about ten minutes ago.

"Scottie, are you ok?"

With a grimace, he lifted the edge of his red sweatshirt. I swallowed down a gasp when I saw a bleeding, half-moon bite mark on his torso. Even in the poorly lit living room I could see every little teeth mark.

Grabbing the bandages and some disinfectant I made Scott sit down on the couch before trying to clean his wound. "Scott, what the hell happened!"

"Stiles and I... we were in the woods... this _thing _came out of nowhere and bit me," he explained hissing slightly in pain from the disinfectant.

"Why were you and Stiles in the woods, and at _Midnight _no less!" I scolded him. Like I mentioned, Scott was my younger brother by two years, him being sixteen and I was eighteen. His parents adopted me when I was a baby. Two years later Mom got pregnant and had him. Though biologically we're not related, I still worry about him like a big sister should, even if it does piss him off.

Anyway, Scott looked off to the side and toward the wall in an attempt to evade my question.

"Scott. Why were you in the woods?"

"We were uh, kind of looking... for a dead body..."

I gritted my teeth as I finished applying the gauze. "I'm not going to ask. Just take your pills and get your ass up to bed before Mom wakes up and sees you like this."

A few minutes later I flopped down on my bed running my hands over my face. Tomorrow was the first day of school after Winter break, and Scott was showing up with a chunk bitten out of him. But, what scared me the most was that I had seen that bite before, and I knew what it meant. As these thoughts raced through my mind, I happened to glance over at the full length mirror that was on the back of my door. My heart nearly stopped when I saw that my eyes were glowing purple. I squeezed me eyes shut and shook my head. _"Get a hold of yourself! Werewolves are **not **real! They're just a myth!"_ Finally, I opened my eyes. Light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got ready for bed making a mental note to myself that I would give Stiles a talking to tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I stayed true to my promise. I went right up to Stiles' Jeep as soon as he pulled into the student parking and practically dragged him out by his ear.

"Ow, ow ow, watch the ear, I actually need that," he grimaced.

I let go of him and put my hands on my hips while shooting him one of my famous death glares.

"Ok, I know you're mad..."

"Oh no, I'm not mad at all. I'm just _so goddamn _thrilled that my brother came home last night with a huge animal bite taken out of his torso!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"I have an excuse for taking him out there," Stiles began to explain, but seeing the look in my eyes must have made him too scared to continue.

"I told you before, keep Scott out of your little night adventures. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I do! He was the one who was bitching that nothing interesting happens in this town!" he exclaimed. Before I could come up with a retort, Scott walked up. But Stiles could tell by the look I gave him that he wasn't off Scott-free yet.

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said nodding to my brother's torso. We both grimaced as Scott lifted his shirt showing the huge new bandage and the blood already soaking through the fresh material.

"It was too dark to see, but I'm pretty sure that it was a wolf," Scott said as the three of us started heading toward the front doors of Beacon Hills High School.

"A wolf? No, that's impossible," Stiles replied with a laugh.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't?"

I rolled my eyes hoping to mask my knowledge. "Because there are no wolves in California, Scott. Name one other time that you've seen a wolf during your entire life living here," when he couldn't come up with an answer I smiled.

"Well, if you both won't believe me about the wolf, you _also _won't believe that _I found the dead body."_ Scott commented nonchalantly.

Stiles and I stopped dead in our tracks and both exclaimed, _"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"_

"I wish, but no. I'm going to be having freaking nightmares for a month."

"Dude, that is _awesome!" _Stiles exclaimed looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. His gaze then happened to go over Scott's shoulder. I followed it and scowled as I saw Lydia Martin strutting up the campus with her little friends. I used to be friends with her, but then I found out that she was a self-centered bitch who only cared about banging hot guys and how good her makeup looked every five seconds. Unfortunately, Stiles didn't share my opinion.

"~Hey Lydia! You look... like you're going to ignore me," his tone lost complete enthusiasm as she completely walked by him like he wasn't even there.

"Explain to me again why you have a crush on her?" I asked as the warning bell rang for homeroom.

"She's absolutely-freaking gorgeous!" he replied, as if that explained everything. As we headed inside, Stiles turned to Scott. "You know I blame you for this!"

"Uh huh," Scott replied shooting a smirk to me.

"Yeah, bringing me down to your nerd dephs."

"Mhm."

* * *

To my chagrin, Scott asked me to stay after school and watch him tryout for the lacrosse team. I would have said no, since I'm not exactly into sports and find watching them boring as well, but Scott always came and supported me in whatever I was doing, so I decided to be a good sport. I sat down on the freezing cold bleachers watching the team running laps. Whoever thought that having a _Spring _sport in the Winter needed to be slapped upside the head.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see a girl who I hadn't seen before. She was tall with long, wavy black hair and light brown eyes. Tailing along behind her came Lydia who had just finished exchanging tounges with her boyfriend Jackson before coming over.

"Ah, no go ahead," I said gesturing to the seat. She gave me a small smile before sitting down next to me and, much to my annoyance, Lydia plopping herself on my other side.

I then noticed that Coach had tossed a helmet and the goalie stick to Scott. I held in my groan. Scott had never played lacrosse and Coach knew this. Was he setting him up to get killed?

"Who is that playing goalie?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I don't really know," Lydia replied like the dingbat she was. I had only stopped being her friend last year and already she had forgotten what my brother looked like.

"That's my brother, Scott," I answered.

"Oh, he's in my English class," the girl commented. I noticed that she was trying to make some conversation so I turned to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Natalie McCaul."

The girl smiled seeming a little relieved. "Hi, I'm Allison Argent."

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"My parents and I just moved here from San Francisco. Guess they wanted to see what it's like living outside of the city."

We both snapped out of our conversation when the first lacrosse ball hit Scott square in the center of his helmet and knocking him to the ground.

"Wow, he's even a loser on the field as much off," Lydia commented with a little smirk.

I could feel a growl build up in my throat but I forced myself to stay calm. "That's my little brother, you know. Could you at least pretend that you have a nice bone in your body and not talk shit about him when I'm here?"

"Hm... no."

Our banter was interrupted yet again when cheering was hear from the bench and the other players. I looked up to see that Scott was catching every ball that was being thrown at him. And he was doing this with remarkable agility and fast reflexes.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said with a smile in my brother's direction.

That's when Jackson stepped up to the plate. I wasn't even on the field and I could see the pissed off look on his _face._

_"Oh shit." _my good hearing picked up on Scott's groan. Jackson surged toward the goalie net at what seemed like break neck speed and fired a fast ball from his stick. Scott sprung to the side and just managed to snatch it.

The other players, including Stiles, went wild with cheers. Both Lydia and I jumped up at the same time and started cheering loudly. When Jackson shot us a look Lydia simply shot him back a smug little smile and kept cheering.

* * *

Scott's feet splashed into a murky puddle as he and I trekked through the woods later that afternoon. He had dropped his inhaler the night he and Stiles went to go look for the body, and he had to find it before Mom found out, or worse, had an asthma attack.

"So, what was up with you today?" I asked him as we climbed over roots and trudged through frozen leaves. "You've never been that good at lacrosse until now."

"I honestly don't know what it was," he replied. "It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And... that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

I tried my best to keep a straight face, but inside my heart began to beat a little faster. "Smell things. Like what?"

"Like... that pack of snowdrops you have in your pocket."

"Scott, I don't have any-" I began to say, but I trailed off as I pulled out a small box of chocolate snowdrop candy out of my jacket pocket. Don't remember having those in there.

"So, all this started with the bite," I continued, going back to the subject at hand.

"But, what if it's some sort of infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before going into shock, you know?"

"I actually think I know this infection."

"You do? What is it?" Scott asked his eyes full of inquiry.

"I think it's called... lycanthropy."

"Is it bad?"

"Yup. But only once a month. The night of the full moon," and then with a joking tone I added a little wolf howl.

Scoffing, Scott pushed me with a smile, obviously not buying it. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

After walking a little more, Scott stopped and stared down at the leaves in confusion.

"No... I swear this is the place where I dropped my inhaler."

"Well, maybe some leaves blew over it. Get down and see if you can find it," I told him.

He got down on his hands and knees and started sifting through the leaves. I suddenly straightened up as I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was watching us. I looked over to my right and nearly had a hear attack. Standing ten feet away from us was a man dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans. I quickly nudged Scott and told him to get up. He looked behind him confused, but then jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" the stranger asked as he started walking toward us. When neither of us answered he continued, "This is _private property."_

I opened my mouth to explain, but stopped as my eyes started to look him over. He was a pretty tall guy who, as I could tell through his jacket, looked pretty ripped. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and gray sneakers. His hair was jet black and looked like he had some stubble, like he had just shaved a few days ago. But what really drew me in was the color of his eyes. They were the lightest shade of green I had ever seen. He looked really familiar, but I didn't know why.

I suddenly noticed I was staring and snapped out of my trance. "I-I'm sorry, we didn't know we were on your property."

"Yeah we were just looking for something but..." Scott trailed off as the guy glared at him waiting for him to continue, "but, never mind."

The guy then took something out of his pocket and tossed it at Scott who caught it. It was his inhaler. We both looked up at the stranger with confused faces, but he had already turned his back and was walking away.

"Come on, I have to get to work," Scott mumbled as he started walking back from where we came. I then remembered who that guy was and grabbed Scott's arm.

"Dude, that was _Derek Hale!"_

"Who?"

"You remember, right? He's only like a few years older then me."

"Wait, remember what?" Scott asked a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"You don't remember? His entire family? They all burned to death in a fire a few years ago." I now remembered it so vividly. Scott and I had been watching TV in the living room when the live video of the Hale house burning had come onto the news. Mom had turned the TV off so the image wouldn't scare us, but not before I heard the reporter say that six members of the Hale family were dead.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott replied.

I only offered a shrug before walking back up the trail. "C'mon, let's get you to work."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! If any of you readers know any info on adoption can you please let me know? The only thing I really know is that you have to be eighteen to find out what happened to your parents, or if they gave you up for adoption. Hope you like this story and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Wolves

**Author's notes- Chapter 2! I hate to say it, but I haven't seen all of the episodes of the first season of Teen Wolf. My friend introduced it to me on the second to last episode, so some info I might be a little iffy on. But I've watched seasons 2 to 3B religiously :D. I'm using the episodes on youtube as reference when I write my chapters, so I'll be able to watch it then. But, for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Damn Wolves**

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. My shift at the hardware store had just ended a few minutes ago, but I was now faced with the task of getting to my car without getting completely drenched by the rain that had started. Throwing my sweatshirt hood over my head, I ran out to the parking lot, groaning as my sneakers and halfway up my shins suffered the brunt of the puddles.

I hadn't even opened my door before my phone started ringing. _A Thousand Years _was partially drowned out by the rain hammering on the hood of my car.

"Hello?"

"Nat? Can you come pick me up?"

God, I despised that nickname.

"Yeah, where are you."

"Work?"

"Scott, it's an hour after your shift ended, what are you still doing there?" I asked him as I started the car.

"Well... you know Allison Argent, right? Well, she came to the vets with a dog in the back of her car. She was freaking out because she accidently hit it, but I was able to put a splint on its leg."

"So did you kiss her yet?"

A huge amount of stuttering came before he finally answered, "What? Kissed who?"

"The dog who you saved from amputation."

"Are you serious?"

"No, dumbass. Allison," I scoffed.

"Oh... no."

I smirked to myself. It was only the first day back from school and I could already tell how my brother felt about this girl. Maybe she would be able to take his mind off of all of the weird things that was going on since he got bitten.

Something out of the corner of my eye made me stop the car. A tall man stood at the edge of the parking lot with his back toward my car. He was looking off toward the woods in a strange manner.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" I called out.

At first I thought he hadn't heard me because he didn't turn around. I was about to drive off when he turned around slowly.

He had pale complexion with a mop of messy brown hair that was a few shades darker than mine. His eyes were a dark brown that almost looked like they were black. His face was so skinny that I could see the jutting out cheek bones and the hollowed cheeks. He remained stoic as he turned around. When his eyes locked with mine, his thin lips pulled back into a demonic smile, his teeth stained yellow and pointed. But what really turned my blood to ice was when his black irises shifted into a dark purple.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there. The next thing I knew I was slamming the gas pedal down to the ground and screeching out of the parking lot. When I was on the main road, I realized that my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to break through my ribcage. I tried my best to control my breathing while at the same time trying to keep my attention on the road. I watched in the mirror as the purple in my own eyes slowly faded away to dark blue.

That man was a werewolf. However, his eyes hadn't changed to a gold color like normal wolves. He was like me. And what was even scarier was I had the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before.

* * *

I was still thinking about the purple-eyed werewolf as I drove to Lydia's party a few days later. I would have rather jump off a cliff than show up to the Martin residence, but once again my "older sister supporting her little brother" feelings had gotten the better of me. Scott had just made first line of the lacrosse team and there was a party being held after the tryouts. Allison had agreed to go to the party with him on a date, so I really didn't know why I needed to be there. Apparently since I "hadn't had a boyfriend since eighth grade" and "haven't really been to any popular kids parties" -Scott's words, not mine- I should come and meet someone.

So that's why I was currently in the passenger's seat of Stiles' Jeep while he followed Scott and Allison to Lydia's house. Nothing much was said between the two of us which made the car ride kind of awkward. It had only been a few hours ago before the party before Stiles had invited me over to his house.

_I walked up the stairs of the Stilinski household after being let in by the sheriff. He told me that Stiles was waiting for me up in his room. I knocked on his door, which was followed by the sound of scambling. _

_"Come in," he told me when he finally opened the door. I walked into the room noticing the stacks of books and papers scattered about. **"This can't be good," **I thought to myself._

_"I've been up all night reading books, websites, anything I can find," Stiles explained while sitting back down at his computer._

_"How much Aderol have you had today?" I asked him sarcastically. I was sometimes jealous that my friend's ADHD helped to keep him up all night if he was doing something important. Even a dozen cups of coffee couldn't even make me do that._

_"A lot. But that doesn't matter, just listen," Stiles replied and quickly changed the subject. He turned around in his chair and opened up his laptop. _

_"If this is about the body, did they find out who did it?" I asked as I set down my purse and sat down on his bed._

_"No, my dad's still questioning people, even Derek Hale."_

_"That guy Scott and I ran into in the woods?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, but that's not it!" Stiles exclaimed._

_I laughed a little at how hyper he was being. "Then what's your point?"_

_"Remember that joke you told to Scott the other day? About him having lycanthropy? It's not a joke anymore," he explained, sounding a little breathless._

_I mentally kicked myself. I knew that the joke would probably role off of Scott, but Stiles was more observant than my brother. I should have known better than to tell that joke in the first place._

_"Stiles, there's no such thing as werewolves," I said trying to dismiss the idea completely._

_"Do you know why a wolf howls?"_

_Raising an eyebrow at the random question I replied, "It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."_

_"Exactly! Scott said he heard a wolf howl! If he heard that, there could be a bunch more, maybe a whole pack of them!"_

_Not wanting to hear anymore, I stood up from the bed and picked up my purse. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this, Stiles? I still have to get ready for this stupid party that you and Scott talked me into going to."_

_"Natalie, you saw him playing goalie the first day of tryouts. You were right. It was amazing that he was that good at lacrosse even when he sucked at it a few days prior. Not only was it amazing, but it was impossible!"_

_"Okay, so it was beginner's luck," I mumbled as I began walking toward the bedroom door. Stiles swooped over and snatched my purse out of my hand. "Stiles, give me my purse back!"  
_

_"Nat, his speed, his reflexes? People can't just do that overnight!" he pushed further while at the same time keeping my purse out of reach._

_I could feel my irritation growing. "Stiles, you need to **drop **this."_

_"I'm just trying to help," Stiles said after a few moments of silence. A hurt look came over his face._

_I sighed. "I know you are. But we have to think rationally. If you went around telling people that werewolves were real they would think that you were crazy! Not to mention if you told Scott this, he would probably be mad too."_

_"Why?"_

_"He just made the lacrosse team, the girl he has a crush on said yes to going out with him. You do the math," I managed to grab my purse back while I was talking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the party."  
_

_"Natalie, Scott can't go to that party tonight!"_

_"Why, Stiles? What "werewolf curse" could possibly restrict him from going to a simple party?"_

_"It's the full moon tonight, duh! His bloodlust is going to be at his peak!"_

_He got me there. I tried once more to make him drop the subject. "Stiles, I think the medication has gone to your head, because you sound freaking ridiculous!" _

_The next thing I knew Stiles had once again grabbed my purse and was now going through it to find my phone. "I'm calling Scott right now and telling him to cancel his date with Allison."_

_"GIVE ME MY GODDAMN PURSE!"_

_I grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall causing him to drop my purse. I was breathing heavily as the urge to rip his throat out suddenly went through my mind. But one look at my friend's startled expression made it dawn on me what I had just done. I quickly turned and knocked his computer chair halfway across the room with my hand. Luckily that relieved my urge to hit something._

_I slowly looked back at Stiles and realized that my fist was still holding the front of his shirt. I quickly let go and took a few steps away from him. My heart was only now starting to slow down slightly._

_"Natalie Are you-"_

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Stiles," I picked up my purse and ran out of the house as fast as I could._

The moon had to be affecting me. I had taught myself to not lose control when the full moon first started to affect me when I was younger. I would use the thought of Scott and Mom as an anchor, and that would help keep me calm. But trying to fight off the pull of the full moon would sometimes leave me sick. It was worth it to keep my family protected.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Stiles parked his Jeep. Lydia's house was already swarming with people. The music's bass was pounding so loud that we could feel the vibrations through the car. A small wave of nausea past over me, but I forced it down.

Stiles looked over and must have noticed my discomfort. "Uhm... are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Listen, Natalie. I'm _really_ sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry." his guilty eyes melted away what was let of my anger toward him.

"No, I'm sorry Stiles. I've just been under a lot of stress lately with school and work and it just caught up to me. You were just trying to help, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

A big smile spread over his face as he breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!"

I pushed his arm playfully. "You little bastard! Tricking me with those puppy eyes!"

Our banter was interrupted with a knock on my window from Scott. Allison stood behind him holding his hand.

"Are you guys going to chat in here all night?" he teased. His face shown with happiness and excitement. There was no trace of discomfort like I was feeling right now. Not yet at least.

We hadn't even stepped over the threshold of the Martin house before someone walked up to us and put red solo cups filled with alcohol in our hands.

"I didn't know there was drinking here," Allison said looking a little worried.

"Of course they're is," replied Lydia who sauntered up to us. "Where's the fun in a party without alcohol?"

Not wanting to be near her, I turned to Stiles to ask him if he wanted to go out to the backyard, but he was immediately drooling over Lydia. Scott and Allison had gone off somewhere, which now left me all alone. Sighing, I stepped out into the cool night air. People were dancing by the pool and drinking gargantuan amounts of liquor. Not to mention the people making out and feeling each other up in the corners.

I had hoped that getting some air might settle my stomach, but exposure to the outside only made me feel worse. I knew that this was a bad idea to come tonight.

I stood over by the pool with my cup still full and watched everyone dancing. My eyes scanned the unfamiliar faces until they came to a rest on a figure standing at the bonfire. Derek Hale.

I rubbed my eyes. The moon was probably giving me some hallucinations. Why would Hale be at a teen party? His presence was confirmed when someone's Rottweiler behind him started barking from behind the closed gate. He turned his head to stare at it for a few seconds, but then turned his head back and refocused his attention on me.

All of a sudden, someone crashed into me from behind and almost sent me flying into the pool. A strong hand grabbed mine before a yell had even left my lips and pulled me away from the water.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about my friend, he gets a little too crazy when it comes to drinking."

I turned my head and looked up into a pair of deep, golden brown eyes. They belonged to a tall, handsome guy with dark blonde hair and a sweet smile. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and dark jeans. His shirt exposed his arms, which were a little on the skinny side, but had a good amount of muscle to show off.

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I should have been paying better attention," I stammered when I realized that I had been staring. My eyes went back to the bonfire. Derek was gone. Like he had vanished into the air.

"I'm Anthony, by the way," the blonde introduced holding out his hand. "But, everyone just calls me Tony."

He was so polite. Impressed, I took his hand and shook it. "Natalie McCaull."

His eyes widened slightly. "Wait, McCaull? Are you related to Scott?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother."

"I just made first line with him at tryouts today. He's _amazing _at lacrosse. I've never seen anyone move like he does."

_"Wish I could say the same," _I thought to myself. We continued to talk until the DJ announced that he wanted to see everyone outside "partying their asses off."

Tony turned to me with a little sheepish smile that made him look absolutely adorable. "I know that we just met and everything, but, would you like to dance?"

I nodded with a smile and took his hand, hoping that I didn't look too much like an idiot. He led me through the crowd and into the middle as the DJ started playing _"Can't Hold Us" _by Macklemore.*** **Scott and Allison were dancing with each other close by. When my brother saw me dancing with Tony, he grinned and gave me a thumbs up over Allison's shoulder. I stuck my tounge out teasingly.

As the night went on, I was actually having a lot of fun with Tony. He was extremely funny and charismatic. Not to mention how friendly he was, which was rare to find in a guy his age. My mind started to drift away from the fact it was the full moon and I just let myself get lost in the music and fun.

That's when the sound of racing heartbeat met my ears. I stopped dancing and pinpointed to where the sound was coming from. When I found out where, it was the last thing that I wanted to deal with.

Scott was moving away from Allison and looking like he was in pain. The brunette asked him if he was okay a couple of times, but he responded with "I'll be right back." and started to move back into the house.

Forgetting that Tony was there I pushed through the crowd and followed my brother inside. I spotted him with Stiles and walked over.

"Scott, are you feeling okay?" I asked. His breathing had become more heavy and his heart rate was starting to pick up. _"Please God, don't make him transform. Don't do this to him," _I thought.

Scott broke away from us and ran out of the house stumbling as he went.

"Stiles, you need to take me home."

"What? Why?"

"I need to go after Scott. You need to take me home. _Right now."_

Hearing the seriousness in my voice, Stiles nodded and led me outside. Scott was getting into his car and driving away from the house.

"Natalie! Hey, Natalie!"

I turned my head to see Tony coming down the stairs after us. A look of confusion was on his face.

"Are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh my God, Tony. I'm so sorry. You see, Scott kind of has an issue with asthma, and he's _always _forgetting his inhaler. I think he might be having an asthma attack, so he headed home so he wouldn't make a scene." I lied while I mentally kicked myself.

"Is there anything I can do? Is he going to be okay?"

"I just need to go home and make sure he's okay. I'm really sorry about leaving you out there, but I really need to go."

"Yeah, no problem," Stiles beeped his horn twice. "It was nice meeting you!" he called as I headed toward the Jeep.

"Nice meeting you too," I answered before getting in the car. Five minutes later we arrived at my house. I practically sprang out of the car and yelled a quick thank you to Stiles before running inside. I leapt up the stairs and pounded on Scott's door.

"Scott! It's me, are you ok?"

A groan came from the other side of the door. "Nat, _go away. Please."_

"I can help you. Please just let me in."

After a few seconds, the door opened a little. My brother stood there soaking wet, but not budging.

"Scott, let me in!"

"No! Natalie, I know why I'm like this."

"Scott, just let me in and I can help you with-"

"_It was Derek Hale!_ He's the one who bit me, he's the one who killed the girl in the woods!"

"Scott... Stiles said that he saw Derek driving Allison home from the party..."

The words hadn't even left my mouth when Scott slammed the door shut. Realizing he had locked the door, I backed up against the wall. Summoning up the werewolf strength I had, I ran forward and slammed the side of my body against the door. The lock broke and I tumbled into my brother's room.

_"SCOTT!"_

I saw the open window, ran over, and looked out. Scott had landed on the ground below. Only now, he had completely transformed. He threw his head back and roared furiously at the moon before taking off down the street.

"Damn wolves!" I yelled as I climbed out the window. I jumped off the roof and landed on all fours before taking off after my brother. Luckily, he wasn't the only one with werewolf speed.

* * *

My brother led me into the Beacon Hills Reserve. The exact same place where he and Stiles went to find the body, and where Scott and I had run into Derek. I watched as he jumped onto the roof of a black Camero, look inside, and then continue on running.

"Scott, stop!"

He skidded to a stop and whipped his head around, growling as he did so. The face that I was looking at was completely different from the Scott I knew. The moon must have been messing with his mind because he started to stalk toward me with his lips drawn back and fangs glistening.

I felt my own teeth grow sharp, and this time I let them. I wasn't going to be threatened by some baby wolf, even if he was my brother. I growled back, which luckily made him back off a little. I suddenly heard a branch break behind me. I turned my head just as Derek Hale knocked me to the ground and tackled Scott.

I sprang back to my feet, a bit shaken, but unharmed. I saw Derek holding my brother up against a tree. I launched myself at him, but the older werewolf stiff armed me keeping me just out of reach.

"Let go of him!" I yelled. Derek turned his gaze to me. His eyes filled with shock as they locked with mine. I raised an eyebrow. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Sh!" he hissed. We fell silent as he listened. I pricked my ears. I could hear it too. Footsteps.

"Run!" Derek released both of us and started running. An arrow whizzed by my neck missing me, but pierced Scott's arm and pinned him to the tree. He let out a roar of pain as I sprinted to get away. I crouched down a few feet away in the shadows. That's when I saw three hunters carrying crossbows emerge from the trees.

"You're a one of us."

I jumped and held back a yelp as Derek was now crouching next to me. He looked over at me and then back to Scott. "Do you want to help your brother?"

I nodded.

"When I tell you to, run up and break the arrow pinning his arm. Then run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to ask why I should trust him. But my words died in my throat when he looked at me with those piercing green eyes for confirmation. I nodded again and prepared myself to run.

"Now!"

We both took off at the same time. Derek got behind one of the hunters and threw him back about 10 feet. This distracted the other two long enough for me to run up to Scott and break the arrow.

"Run!" I told him and we took off.

I wasn't sure how long we had been running for. But after awhile, Scott collapsed against a tree gasping for breath. I wasn't as winded, but on the other hand, I had never run that fast before.

I was surprised when Derek came out of the shadows looking over his shoulder. I didn't think that he could take on three hunters.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters. They've been after us for centuries," Derek replied while still keeping a look out.

_"Us?! You mean you! You're the one who did this to me!" _Scott screamed at him.

Derek looked a little put off by my brother's outburst, but his expression switched back a second later. "Is it that horrible, Scott? That you can hear, see, and smell more clearly than any human being? You and your sister have been blessed with a gift!"

Scott and I both froze. My brother slowly looked over to me.

"You haven't told him?" Derek asked me. I stared at the ground with my eyes close before fixing the older werewolf with a glare that made him raise an eyebrow.

"What is he talking about, Natalie?"

I gritted my teeth and sighed before turning my head to Scott. "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you."

* * *

**Post notes- *Yes, I know that the song wasn't "Can't Hold Us", but that's such a good song to dance to.**

**Soo, did you guys like this chapter? How did you like Tony? Yes, he will be an ongoing character in this story. Giving Derek a little competition, huh? Anyway, Review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Author's notes- So, my boyfriend got me Season 1 of Teen Wolf for Valentines Day, so now I can watch the episodes for this fanfic without looking them up online! Yay!**

**Chapter Three:**

**First Date**

"Pardon me, Lass. May I sit here for this morning's class?" someone asked me the following Monday in Chemistry.

"I didn't know we had a Scottish kid here," I thought as I turned my head to answer the kid's question. I almost choked on my gum when I saw Tony standing next to the lab table. That cute grin of his was plastered on his face.

"Tony? When did you learn to speak in a Scottish accent?"

"My family lived in Scotland for a year when I was little," he explained as he slid into the stool beside me. "Picked up the accent after a month."

_"A guy who can do accents, that's pretty hot," _my face immediately flushed slightly as that thought went through my head. What was wrong with me?

"Lucky, it took me practically a year to be able to do a British accent."

"It's really not that hard to do, love," the blonde replied.

"Show off."

"Mr. Santiago," the voice of our chemistry teacher made us snap out of our conversation. "Perhaps if you're not too busy _flirting _with Ms. McCaull, maybe you'll be the one to solve the equation on the board."

I thought I would be the one to be incredibly humiliated, but I heard Tony's heart speed up while the tips of his ears turned crimson. He slinked off his stool as the rest of the class snickered.

After the whole hunter incident, Scott had been a little pissed after I had admitted about being a werewolf. I explained to him that I did it to protect him and Mom. He then asked me how long I had been a wolf. To this day, I still don't know.

It was nearing the end of the class when my cell phone buzzed. Checking to see that Mrs. Davis wasn't looking, I slipped it halfway out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was a text from Stiles.

_"Scott told me about what happened. Can we talk next block?" _My next class happened to be Calculus, which Stiles was in since he was super smart. I felt a little better knowing that my still angry brother wasn't going to be there, but I was slightly nervous of what Stiles would think of this situation.

"Dude, you're amazing!" he exclaimed as soon as I sat down in my seat next class.

Well, that was one less thing I had to worry about it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were also a werewolf?"

"Because I wanted to protect the ones that I love? Keep your voice down, you're kind of shouting."

"Sorry," he whispered with a sheepish smile. "But, seriously, how long have you been a werewolf?"

"I don't know. My birth parents aren't around, so I don't know if they were wolves. And I have no idea if I got bit like Scott did."

"Don't you get to find out about what happened to your parents when you're eighteen?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I think my mom said something about an appointment with the adoption agency next week."

"Isn't Melissa supposed to have the information?"

"California doesn't allow people the information until they're adults."*****

"Well, that's stupid. Shouldn't your adoptive parents at least have the right to know who your parents were?"

I shrugged. "Some states just don't allow it." I didn't blame Stiles for his disgust. Mom had told me when I was eight that I was adopted and what exactly the word meant. I accepted it pretty well back then, but as I reached my teen years, I began to think about it more. Who were my parents? Did they actually die, or did they give me up? Even though it pissed me off that I couldn't find out until I was eighteen, I understood that the government was only doing it to protect me. I had only turned eighteen a month ago, but the anticipation was starting to kill me.

Calculus droned on like usual. Even though I was good at Math, I never particularly enjoyed it. I was staring at the clock above one of the windows in boredom with my head in my hand. I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me. I turned my head to look out the window and nearly fell out of my chair. On the far side of the Senior parking lot was a black Camaro. Derek stood next to it. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole into the window I was staring out of.

"Natalie?"

I broke my gaze away from the window and turned my attention to Stiles. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

I looked back to the parking lot to show him that Derek was there, but both the werewolf and his fancy car were gone. Once again the mysterious stranger had seemed to melt away and disappear like a phantom.

"N-nothing. I... didn't see anything."

* * *

I practically sprang out of my chair as soon as the bell rang for lunch. Stiles and I started to head down to the cafeteria. I spotted Scott down the hallway with his arm around Allison. The two of them seemed to be in their own little world and deep in conversation.

"Hey, Natalie," Tony suddenly came out of nowhere and appeared at my side.

"Oh, Hey Tony!" I said after getting over my mini heart attack. I turned around to introduce Stiles, but my friend had already gone into the cafeteria.

"So, I was wondering. Do you have any plans this Thursday?" Tony asked while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well... there's this new bowling alley that just opened up. It has evening bowling and everything. And I was thinking that... maybe ... you would want to go with me?"

"You mean, like a date?" I asked.

He nodded looking shyly down at the floor.

"Yeah, sure."

His head snapped up as soon as I gave my response. His eyes shone with shock, but excitement was in there also. "Okay, cool. I'll, uhm, pick you up at six thirty?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied with a smile.

"Hey Tony, are we gonna eat or what?" some of his friends called from down the hallway.

"Give me a second," he called back before turning back to me. "So, I'll see you on Thursday."

"It's a date." we went our separate ways, but before I went into the cafeteria, I pricked my ears and honed in on Tony's conversation.

_"Did you ask her?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Did she say yes?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Why do you look like you're going to throw up?"_

_"Because I'm just hoping that I don't screw this up."_

* * *

Scott was sitting on my bed that Thursday night as I was getting my makeup on and hair ready for the date. He was spinning the key ring to Mom's car around his index finger and glaring a hole into my wall. "So, who's this guy again?"

"Tony Santiago," I told him for the third time that day. "He's on first line with you in lacrosse." My brother and I were back on speaking terms, but he had become incredibly protective when I had walked into the cafeteria on Monday. Turns out he had been listening to Tony asking me out. Naturally, a smack to the back of his head was received by yours truly before I scolded him about not using his abilities to eavesdrop on my conversations. Of course, I had done the same when Tony was talking to his friends, but that's not the point.

"Is he an asshole like Jackson?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because he hangs out with him."

I raised my eyebrow. "You think that if I knew he was an asshole, I would still say yes to a date with him?"

"He almost knocked you into the pool at Lydia's party!"

"That was his friend. Tony was the one who stopped me from falling in. Why are you so worried about this anyway?"

He stood up from my bed and pocketed the keys. "Because I don't want my sister to be humiliated if her date stands her up or if the lacrosse team shows up unexpectedly and start being assholes."

"I appreciate your concern Scottie, but I think I'm old enough to know when a guy genuinely wants to go on a date and when he just wants to be a jerk about it," the front doorbell rang before Scott could retort. I did the last finishing touches, grabbed my purse and coat, and headed downstairs. Scott trailed behind me and stood on the stairs as I opened the door.

Tony stood there on the front porch looking absolutely drool worthy. His hair was spiked and mussed slightly which made him incredibly cute. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt, a pair of jeans, and gray sneakers. A black leather jacket was unzipped and worn over his shirt.

"Wow, you look great," he complimented as he gave me a quick once over. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, short black boots, and a pretty red blouse. I had straightened my hair and thrown on some mascara and eyeliner, which was something that I didn't do very often.

Tony's eyes looked over my shoulder and noticed Scott standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi, Scott! You ready for the big game tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I guess," my brother answered. I noticed a flash of gold in his eyes and I gave him a warning look. He immediately straightened up and lost the glare on his face.

"Well, should we go my Lady?" Tony asked while offering an arm and a goofy smile. I took his arm and threw a smile at a confused looking Scott as the two of us headed down the walkway.

The blonde opened the passenger car door for me with a little bow. I gave a little laugh before settling down in the passenger's seat. As the door closed, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. He was standing a little down the sidewalk about ten feet from Tony's car. I felt my entire body freeze. I didn't have to turn around to see the purple eyes that flashed at me.

Tony's hand on my shoulder made me jump and almost yelp. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine!" I replied. I didn't look behind me until the car reached the end of my street. The man had disappeared.

The rest of the night was filled with me kicking Tony's ass at bowling (even though he kept saying that he let me win to be a gentleman), and a run to the new pizzeria downtown. We sat in a booth as the waiter served us a deep dish pan pizza, half cheese, half pepper.

"So, what's your story Mr. Multiaccents?" I asked as I started to devour my third piece of pizza.

"Mutiaccents?" Tony looks up from his slice and raises his eyebrow. "Jeez, McCaull, that's lame."

I rolled my eyes and tossed a pepper at him, which he ate happily. "I'm serious."

"Well, currently I'm living with my old man, my mom, and my younger sister," he began. "We traveled around a lot when I was small before coming to Beacon Hills when I was four and my sister was two. My dad was on the hockey and football team in High School, so he was the one who got me into sports at an early age."

"Every father's dream, huh?"

Tony shrugged before continuing. "Anyway, when I got to High School, the sport that I seemed to like the most was lacrosse. Even though freshman weren't allowed on the team their first year, I practiced every day while playing other sports. And when my sophomore year came around, I got chosen for first line with Jackson. I was able to stay on that position even though I'm a senior right now."

"Impressive."

"Now, what's your story McCaull?" I threw another pepper at him which landed right in his hair.

"First of all, that's Scott's nickname, not mine."

"So... can I call you Nat?"

"Not if you favor your balls."

"Point taken. Sorry if this sounds rude, but word through the grapevine at school is that you're adopted."

"It's not rude at all. Yeah, my mom and dad adopted me when I was a baby. Kind of when they had been trying hard to have a baby of their own, but it kind of wasn't happening. Then, two years after I came home, Scott was born."

"Are you and your brother close?"

"We were inseparable when we were little. I would play with him and Stiles Stilinski in the sand box, on the playground, and what have you. We still are pretty close, but maybe a little less than before."

"Do you know what happened to your birth parents?"

"No. But, since I'm now eighteen I get to find out. I have to go to the adoption agency next week for a meeting. I'll be able to find out then," I explained. It was at that moment that my cell phone began to ring in my purse. Checking the screen I held in a groan when I saw that it was Scott. I excused myself from the booth and went outside the restaurant before answering the call. "You better have a pretty damn good reason for calling me while I'm on my date, Scott."

_"NATALIE! STILES AND I FOUND THE OTHER HALF OF THE BODY!"_

"... You what?"

"Stiles and I found the other-"

"I understood that part! What body?"

"Remember the night that I got bit? That was the night that Stiles and I went looking for the dead body in the woods that the police got a call about."

"Why the hell would you go looking for it again?" I demanded. Jesus, why was Scott so boneheaded sometimes?

"Listen, I went to Derek Hale's house. He's been warning me these past few days not to play in the lacrosse game this weekend because I might shift in front of everyone."

"Very logical reason," I replied. Even though Scott blamed Derek for the bite, the older werewolf did know a hell lot more about controlling the shift than my brother did.

"The point is, when I was there, I smelled blood on his property. _Human blood."_

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. "Scott, if you're saying what I think you're saying-"

"Stiles and I snuck back to his house tonight after he left," Scott interrupted me. "We found this pile of dirt and started digging. Stiles had hit something and we found a bag. Inside there was a _wolf!"_

"But, I thought that you said you smelled human blood."

"I was confused too. Then Stiles saw some weird plant thing that he said was wolfsbane. It was attached to this rope thing that went in a big spiral around the grave. I looked back at the wolf, and it turned into the body we had found the night I got bit!"

Bile started to rise in my throat. "So... that means..."

"She was a werewolf," Scott finished my sentence, "and Derek is the one who murdered her."

**Post notes- **

***Don't know if California actually does this or not, but some states don't even give adoptive parents the information.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Make sure to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Druids

**Author's notes- So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm also loving Season 3B of Teen Wolf right now. Shit's getting crazy!**

**Chapter Four:**

**Druids**

_Steel to my trembling lips._

_How did the night ever get like this?_

_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down._

_Bottom of the bottle hits_

_waking up my mind as I throw a fit._

_The breakin' is takin me down, down, down._

My foot tapped to the beat on the carpeted floor as Adam Lambert's vocals flowed from my earbuds and into my head. I checked my phone for the fourth time that morning.

_"It's been twenty minutes. There isn't even a lot of people in here," _I thought irritably.

Mom and I were currently in the adoption agency in San Pedro. Today, I would be finding out who my birth parents are, or, were. Sitting with us in the waiting room were a couple that looked like they were in their twenties and a mother with what looked like a five year old girl. Why were these people taking this long.

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked noticing that my other leg was fidgeting non-stop. A old habit when I would get anxious about something.

"I don't know," I admitted as I stilled my leg with my hand on my knee. I _was _curious and excited to find out, but a small part of me was scared. If my parents had died, had it been a gruesome death? If they were still alive, why had they given me up? If I attempted to contact them, would they even want to talk with me?

My whole body jumped slightly as Mom rested her hand on top of mine. "Natalie, no matter what happens, you know that Scott and I are here for you, right?"

"Yeah... yeah, I know."

She nodded and took her hand away just as a young redheaded woman came into the waiting room.

"Natalie McCaull?"

Sharing a glance with Mom, we both stood up and followed the woman down the hallway. She led us down a few turns until we came to a door. The plaque on the door read:

_Ryan Kane_

_Social Worker_

The woman knocked on the door before entering. Sitting at the desk was a man who looked to be thirty years old. His strawberry blonde hair was slicked back and came just below the back of his ears. He wore a simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with a blue tie. He raised his eyes from the paperwork on his desk showing steel gray eyes.

"Your four o' clock appointment is here, Mr. Kane," the redhead announced before ushering us inside.

A wide grin broke over the man's face. "Natalie! So good to see you!" he exclaimed as he clasped my hand in a firm handshake. "Last time I saw you were a just a cute little nugget."

"Uhm, thanks. I guess," I answered slightly uncomfortable. I took my seat in one of the cushioned chairs across from his desk.

"How are you today, Natalie?"

"Good. A little nervous, but good."

"Perfectly normal," Ryan reassured me. He stood up from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet on the other side of his office. Pulling out the drawer he went through it before pulling out a manila envelope. He placed it on the desk in front of him.

"This file contains your birth certificate along with a few photos that the agency thought that you would want." he explained before sliding it over to me.

I carefully picked up the file forcing my fingers to stop trembling. I layed out the birth certificate out in front of Mom and I. My eyes looked over it until I found what I was looking for.

_Natalie Diana Collins_

_Born on: December 5, 1995 at 5:00 PM_

_8 lbs, 10 oz._

"Collins? Is that Irish?"

"Yes," Ryan answered. "Turns out that your family has been in the liquor business for many years, so their name is pretty well known."

"So, they're wealthy?"

"Not extremely, but pretty well off."

I bent my head back over the document searching for my parent's names. I found them a few minutes later.

_Father:_

_Jason Patrick Collins_

_Mother:_

_Kendra Rose Collins_

Ryan had taken the manila folder back as I was looking at the certificate. From the file he took out two photos and a small object wrapped in brown paper.

"Normally, the agency will keep photos of family, but they felt that you should keep these," he told us before handing the photos over to me.

The first one was my parents' wedding photo. I felt like I was staring back at my own reflection when I saw my mother. I had inherited her facial features along with her dark blue eyes. Her hair, however, was the lightest shade of blonde I had ever seen.

My eyes went over to my father, who's hair color matched mine. His smile looked so happy as they both looked into the camera. I felt my chest tightening slightly, but pushed it away and picked up the second picture.

Mom was in a hospital bed smiling at the camera with a small baby in her arms. Dad was crouching next to the bed with his arm around her and a goofy smile on his face. _"Welcome, Baby Natalie!" _was written on the back of the photo.

Ryan cleared his throat making me look up from the photo. "Before we go any further, I need to know if you want to hear this, Natalie. You can always say no."

It was at that moment when I noticed my eyes were pricking with wetness. "No, I'm fine. I want to hear this," I replied while blinking away tears.

Ryan nodded his head before continuing. "Before you were born, your parents actually lived in Beacon Hills. They had gone to High School together, which is when they started dating. You came along a few years later and they moved just outside of San Francisco."

_"That's where Allison is from," _I thought to myself.

"There had been reports of animal attacks going around the town, but it was only happening to pets around the neighborhoods. So people weren't exactly worried about it attacking people."

I felt Mom's hand close over mine.

"There was a call from a neighbor that the animal had broken into one of the houses. By the time the police got there, it was gone. Your parents..." he paused for a minute to wipe his eyes. "Your poor parents had been killed in the attack."

The silence that filled the office was almost deafening.

"...Did they find out what animal it was?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm getting to that. One of the police officers went to search the house. She found you, a little one-year-old baby, laying on the floor of your bedroom. You were screaming and crying with what looked like a huge bite in your side."

I thought I was going to lose my lunch right then and there, but I forced myself to keep listening.

"They got you to the hospital where they did some tests and patched you up. The results came back as a wolf bite."

"There aren't any wolves in California," Mom piped up for the first time during the meeting.

"Yes, it came as a shock to us as well," Ryan agreed. "The doctors thought that maybe it had been traveling and had wandered in from another state. But what was most interesting was that even though you had been bitten by a wild animal, the would didn't appear to contain rabies. How odd is that?"

"Very," I agreed.

"I'm surprised at how well you're taking this," Ryan commented raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm usually the kind of person who tends to keep it all inside."

The man stared at me for a few moments longer before diverting his eyes to the last object on his desk.

"Your parents' will was read a few months after their death. Since you were only a baby, the inheritance stayed with you father's parents. But, they did allow me to give you one thing of your mother's," he slid the wrapped item over to me.

The object turned out to be a necklace. A silver circle hung on the chain. A three-spiral symbol took up the inside of the circle. I had seen this exact symbol in my text book at school.

"This is a Druid symbol, isn't it?" I asked.

"You know about it?"

"The Druids were magicians in ancient Celtic religion," I explained as a turned the necklace around in my fingers. "This was their symbol. We're learning about the Celtic religion in my History class right now."

Ryan blinked surprised of my vast knowledge before continuing. "I was told that this necklace was given to your mother by a close friend. Can't exactly remember who, but your grandparents figured that you would want to have it."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

After dropping Mom off at the hospital for her shift, I started driving home. I had taken the day off from school to go to the agency, so Scott would be getting out of school now.

I traced my finger over one of the spirals on my mother's necklace which I was currently wearing. This day had been physically and mentally draining. But, now I knew the truth about me becoming a werewolf. One question kept going through my mind. Why had that werewolf killed my parents, but had spared my life?

I was taken out of my thoughts as my phone started ringing. I raised my eyebrow when I saw Stiles' name on my screen.

"Hello?"

"Derek is dying!" came his yell from over the phone.

"Why are you with Derek? Isn't he supposed to be in jail for murdering that girl?"

"Turns out that it actually _was _an animal attack, so he's out," Stiles explained. I heard a faint moaning in the background.

"Okay, so what is this about him dying?"

The sound of the phone getting yanked out of Stiles' hand sounded over the speakers.

"Someone...shot me with a different kind of... bullet," Derek's voice sounded over the other end. His breathing sounded labored and it was hard to hear him. "It was poisoned... or something."

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. "Wait, was it a wolfsbane bullet?"

"How do you know about wolfsbane bullets?" the older werewolf's voice was dripping with suspicion.

"Wait, where's Scott right now?" I asked.

"He went over to Allison's house. He's going to try to find the bullet," Stiled answered after getting his phone back.

"Allison is a hunter?"

"Her family is," Derek's voice came faintly.

"Tell him to find out what bullet they used and get his ass out of there. Stiles, I need you to take Derek to Scott's work and I'll meet you there."

"Why? What can you do? If you touch wolfsbane, you're going to die!"

"Don't worry about that. Just text me when Scott has the name," I ordered before hanging up. I turned into a random person's driveway, turned around, and headed back down the way I came. I went through the contacts on my phone as fast as I could before finding who I was looking for. There were two rings from the other end before a tired female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, it's Natalie."

"Hey hoe, what's up," my friend's voice brightened immediately.

"We have a wolfsbane emergency."

"Oh Christ, Nat. Don't tell me you got infected."

"No, not me. One of my... acquaintances," I muttered trying to think of the appropriate word for the relationship between Derek and I. If you could even call it that. "Someone shot him with a wolfsbane bullet and apparently it's pretty bad."

"Well, do you know what kind of wolfsbane it was?" Lucy asked. I could hear drawers opening and her hand sifting through things in the background.

"Scott is finding that out now, but I'm heading to your house now. We need to get to the vet's office."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

Lucy Brookes was a good friend of mine from when we were kids. She was two years older than me and already out of High School, but she was living in an apartment by herself in Beacon Hills. Lucy turned out to come from a family of hunters like Allison supposedly did, but after deciding to reveal my powers to her when we were ten changed her mind about the werewolves. After graduating High School she left the family business and got an apartment with her boyfriend of three years named Tyler. Luckily, she always kept a stash of wolfbane with her just in case I got into little scraps like this.

I arrived at her door five minutes later knocking a mile a minute.

"I hear you, I hear you!" she exclaimed irritably as she opened the door. Lucy was a tiny girl with a naturally petite body that any model would kill for. She was a couple of inches taller than me (I was 5'6) with dark red hair that was cut short in a Pixy cut. Her light brown eyes were shadowed slightly in exhaustion, but if she was tired the rest of her didn't show it.

"Has Scott found out the type yet?" she asked as I followed her into the kitchen. Scattered on the countertop of the island was several plastic bags of wolfsbane and a few wooden boxes. What they had in them, I wasn't sure.

I covered my nose and shook my head as my eyes turned purple momentarily. "Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I literally just got all of this out when you knocked on the door, so don't get sassy with me," Lucy retorted as she cleared the island off and organized it neatly away from me.

My phone vibrated with a text from Scott. "What's Nordic Blue Monkshood?"

"That stuff? Damn, these hunters have expensive tastes," she commented before picking up one of the wooden boxes. Snapping the clasp and opening it revealed three rows of silver bullets.

"By the way, how did Tyler not notice your little "drug ring" going on here?" I asked throwing my coat back on.

"He's at work right now. Besides, he never looks in the cabinet where I keep these. He thinks it's full of tampon boxes and other "femininities"", she replied with air quotes. I sent a text to Scott telling him that I got the bullet before we headed out of the apartment.

We arrived at Scott's work a few minutes later parking next to Stiles' jeep. As soon as we got inside, I knew something was wrong. I could smell the scent of burning flesh and what sounded like a saw was coming from the back room. I opened the door and was met with the sight of a shirtless Derek hanging halfway off the examination table and Stiles bringing a handsaw dangerously close to cutting off his arm.

"STILES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The brunette immediately stopped the saw and his head snapped up. A look of total relief came over his face when he saw Lucy and I standing in the doorway.

"Oh, thank God. You just prevented a whole lot of nightmares," he sighed.

Lucy muscled her way past me and set down her supplies on one of the counter tops. Stiles and I helped Derek to stand back on his feet. I now could see the extent of the wound. A bullet was wedged between his lower arm and his elbow. Red veins had spread across his skin from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist. The scent of rotting flesh that I had smelled when I had first entered the clinic now flooded my senses with its putrid scent.

"Give me the bullet," the older werewolf rasped holding his palm out. Lucy quickly took one out of the box and handed it over to him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked eyeing the pointed bullet curiously.

"I'm gonna..." Derek began to answer, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell to the floor unconscious. Lucy caught the bullet before it could role off somewhere as Stiles took Derek's face in his hands.

"He's not moving. Natalie, I think he's dead!"

The bell on the front door to the clinic rang as someone entered to building. I sprinted out of the back room and saw Scott standing at the door.

"Where's Derek? Is he okay?"

The sound of first connecting with face was heard in the back room followed by a cry of pain form Stiles. My brother and I ran back inn to see Derek still on the floor and looking like death, but he was conscience and blinking his eyes. My question of how he was awake was answered as I saw Stiles shaking out his hand.

"Get him up now! I have it almost ready!" Lucy ordered when she saw Scott and I standing there like idiots. We both grabbed Derek's wrists and hauled him up as Lucy took out her lighter and lit the wolfsbane that she had knocked out of the bullet. When the sparks died down, she scooped the pile of ashes into her hand and brought it over to us. With a weak nod from Derek, the redhead took the ashes and pressed it into the wound.

A roar of pain exploded from Derek's throat as the older man fell back onto the floor bringing me with him. Lucy had lost her grip on his arm when he fell, so I rubbed the rest of the ashes into Derek's wound. His canines grew longer and his green irises turned to bright blue as he let out another wail of pain. I watched as the red veins slowly receded until the bullet fell out of his skin.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of all of us breathing. It was shattered seconds later when Stiles exclaimed, "That. Was. AWESOME!"

I released the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. That's when I noticed that my hand was in Derek's with our fingers intertwined. How they had got there, I wasn't sure. I felt the werewolf's gaze on our fingers before he frowned deeply and turned his head to me.

"Why the hell did you bring a hunter here!"

_"Ex-hunter," _Lucy corrected before I could defend her. "Is that the thanks I get for saving your little werewolf ass?"

I quickly let go of Derek's hand feeling my face burn with embarrassment. He slowly got to his feet and looked at his now healed arm.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked from his position next to Stiles.

"Beside the agonizing pain, yeah," he retorted.

"I see that it didn't kill your sense of sarcasm," Stiles commented. He quickly shut his mouth when Derek shot him a death glare.

I offered to drive Derek home since Lucy had to get home to make dinner for her Tyler and the boys had homework to do. The car ride was pretty much silent except for the directions that Derek would tell me to get to his house. I was shocked at what I saw when I brought my car to a stop in the woods. In the middle of the clearing stood the remains of the Hale house. It looked like an empty husk. Cold and empty.

The older werewolf muttered a thank you before reaching his hand forward to open the door.

"Wait."

He paused with his hand on the handle and turned his head toward me.

"I know that Scott thinks that you're the one that bit him... but, I know that you didn't."

He stared at me for a few minutes. "How do you know."

"I did some research on werewolves in the past. A natural-born or a bitten werewolf's eyes are golden. I saw that your eyes turn light blue, but I'm not exactly sure what that means yet. The only one who can turn someone into a werewolf is the Alpha. Their eyes are blood red. So, you obviously couldn't have turned him," I explained.

The next few seconds of silence started to unnerve me. Had I offended him? Just when I was about to turn my head away he finally answered, "Your eyes turn purple."

I glanced into my mirror to see that my irises had indeed turned their unusual shade of lavender.

"You're right. I'm not like you."

**Post notes- I'm really not proud of the first half of this chapter. My knowledge of adoption only goes so far lol. Make sure to review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
